villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Warden Walker
Warden Louise Walker 'is the main antagonist in ''Louis Sacher's critically acclaimed '''novel ''Holes ''as well as its 2003 movie adaptation. She was portrayed by Sigourney Weaver who later played Alexandra Reid. Biography Louise Walker originated in Green Lake, Texas. She spent a majority of her childhood digging holes (even on Christmas) in the barren wasteland that was once the serine Green Lake on the orders of parents (in the novel) and her cruel, greedy grandfather Charles “Trout” Walker (in the film) to find the buried treasure of famed outlaw Kissin' Kate Barlow in order for her family to be wealthy again. As seen in the film, as a child she hated digging for the treasure, but her angry grandfather forces her to continue as she grew older. In the film, as the years pass by, Walker became just as obsessed as Trout for finding the treasure (probably even more so) and in both the film and book, she established a camp for juvenile delinquents and ordered them to dig holes, 5 feet deep every single day under the scorching sun across the lake under the guise of the work helping them "build character". In truth, she did not care at all for the boys learning a lesson for their crimes or becoming rehabilitated and simply used them as a slave labor force to help her find the treasure. Eventually, Stanley Yelnats, a wrongfully convicted teen sent to Green Lake was able to find the location of the treasure however it remained hidden as he was forced to give up a lipstick tube found at the site to his group leader X-Ray, thus making the Warden believe the treasure was buried in the vicinity of X-Ray's hole (where he claimed he found it), though after making the boys dig a massive hole, nothing was found after 4 days, angering her. The treasure potentially may never have been found had the events of the book and film played out differently. After a fight between Stanley and Zigzag, the Warden was present when Zero struck her henchman Mr. Pendanski in the face with a shovel after he insulted him and the Warden just let Zero run into the desert to die. She later ordered all records of Zero's presence at the camp to be destroyed. Eventually, Stanley also escaped the camp after crashing Mr. Sir's truck into a hole while attempting to go save Zero and she claimed they would wait 2 weeks until he was long dead and gone to notify the authorities of his escape. Stanley and Zero, after surviving in the desert for time, returned to the camp and finally discovered the treasure of Kissin Kate Barlow, though the Warden and her henchman discovered them, however she was still unable to get her hands on it due to yellow spotted lizards. The boys discovered that the Warden and minions turned out to be treasure hunters who were using the boys to recover the loot. By morning and with the arrival of Stanley's attorney and authorities, the boys eventually overcame the lizards. The Warden attempted to take the treasure from Zero by claiming it belongs to her and that Stanley had stolen it from her cabin, but she was horrified to discover the name "STANLEY YELNATS" engraved on it. With this evidence, the authorities allow Stanley to take the treasure home with him since it rightfully belongs to his family, much to the Warden's protests. After Stanley convinces his lawyer to go through Zero's file, the authorities soon learn that Zero's file has been erased from the camp records, so the Attorney General took control of the camp and placed the Warden and her cohorts under arrest, resulting in rain falling for the first time at Green Lake in 100 years. In a final attempt to see the treasure, the Warden begged Stanley before his departure to open it so she could see what was inside, though in revenge for her actions, Stanley coldly refused and simply said "Excuse me?" before leaving with Zero. Defeat In the book the warden simply became bankrupt and sold her property and was never able to get the treasure she wasted her entire life looking for. While in the movie she is arrested and sent to prison along with her men for their crimes, much to their discomfort. Category:Greedy Category:Book Villains Category:Female Category:Imprisoned Category:Tragic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Obsessed Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Cowards Category:Blackmailers Category:Slaver Category:Golddiggers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brutes Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Disciplinarians Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Karma Houdini Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Outlaws